Party Girls Plus One
by Wiccanboyzach
Summary: So this is a story where me and two of my closets friends and i go to england in search of work. We get it but it comes with a surpise. Warning Guy on guy don't read if u don't like it. First sotry i have written on here so please review :
1. Meet

Party Girls plus One

Kyle's PoV

I was walking off the plan accompanied by my sister Danni and Nikia. Char and Lyly by another name, we weren't actually blood related but I always thought of them a sisters. I look over to my left to see Lyly looking out the window as is Char. I creep over and wrap my arms around Lyly knowing she will jump. As I predicted she did, "God damn it Kyle!"

I laugh "What u thinking I was Dougie? Isn't it beautiful though?" as I look out the window with them. We had just landed in England where we planned on seeing McFly. Of course we also wanted to see the sights and go shopping, but one of our biggest things was to find work for are band. Three weeks earlier we got a call from my uncle Spencer who lives in England and is a pub owner, well his band had quit on him. So knowing we had a band he invited us over the big pond to play at his pub us being England nerds we jumped on the opportunity. "Come on lets go," I say.

"Can u believe where here? Were actually here! I remember thinking as a teen only about this place seeing England." Char says with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure like none of that was about u finding Danny Jones and marring him." She punches my arm gentle and I chuckle getting into a cab. You see will all had are crushes on a member of McFly. Char liked Danny, Lyly like Dougie, me well I liked there sexy drummer Harry. The great news for me was that Harry finally came out of the closet; I had called it all along though. So we headed to my uncles pub and made it there in short time as we got all are equipment out of the back of the cab. I walked in and say my uncle behind the bar with a moderate amount of people within.

"Kyle! Is that you! My word how much you've grown," says my uncle. He leaves the bar and starts to head over towards us as I set down some of my speakers and things to hug him.

"Well Spencer u should have flown out more and it wouldn't be like that," I say teasingly. "Oh sorry I'm being rude this is Lyly and Char, my band mates and sisters."

"Well hello there ladies," as he hugs them both, "I'm so glad you guys could come. Well your shift starts in ten so if you want the stage is all yours." He smiles at us and then turns back and starts to head towards the bar. So we begin to set up on stage for are first show at are new job, all nervous but ecstatic at the same time.

Harries PoV

"You guys want to go somewhere tonight?" Harry says as he pins Dougie down to tickle him to death.

In between breaths Dougie says "It is our week off guys why not do something?"

"I can't I have some wedding plans to work out," Tom replies as he sends a text to Giovanni his fiancé.

Harry smiles and then looks to Danny, "Ok ok sure I heard that the McGrivers has a new band why not go there?"

Harry smiles and says "Awesome ok let's go there when it comes to music you know McGrivers has to have an awesome band." As harry jumps off of Dougie running upstairs so Dougie can't get him. He jumps into the shower to get ready for going out. He hasn't found a guy for him yet but he wasn't going to give up and to keep looking so he always wanted to look his best. Dougie and Danny both were single as well so they always tried to look their best in case the met there girl. They got ready fast and then headed out to McGrivers, all excited to be taking a break from their tour.

Kyle's PoV

We set up quickly, I was the drummer in the band sp I dealt with a lot of the electronics cause my drum were always already ready. We had a quick sound check and then we started to play.

"Hello McGrivers were The Party Girls plus One, glad to be here in beautiful England. We all are dedicated McFly, so most of the songs we play here will be a McFly tune." I say into my mike. I take Toms parts singing and Harries drumming, Char takes Dannie's place, Lyly takes Dougies. "So this is Nowhere Left to Run," I say as we start the song.

Harries PoV

We got to McGrivers in short time we drove in separate cars like always that way if needed we can split up, but we got there safe and sound no press. We held our heads low so no one would recognize us as we walked to the bar. We stopped outside for a second as we heard the new band playing one of our songs. "Their playing Nowhere Left to Run," Harry says smiling, as he pushed open the door.

"There damn good whoever they are!" Danny says to Dougie as he walks in after Harry. They all walk over to the bar and sit down and order some drinks.

"You guys like them?" Spencer asks the ¾ of McFly that are there. Spencer already knew who they were because they were regulars here.

"There brilliant!" Harry says as he looks back at the boy drummer with blond hair up in the front to a point messy in the back kind of like how he used to do it. Danny nods at his comment his breath taken by the guitarist up on stage with dark tan skin and a reddish tent to her hair just enough to make her look sexy to him. Dougie was mystified by the bassist on stage with five colors in her hair which made him think of how creative she must be and how amazing. Then the beat changes and Don't Know Why comes on. Harry turns around and says "We've got to meet him, I mean them!" He turns a scarlet red and then Danny and Dougie nod in agreement

Kyle's PoV

It was going great I had such a rush from just playing the first to songs I knew that we could do this for a long time. We then start I've Got You one of my personal favorites, followed by Party Girl. "Well guys were going to take a short break we will be right back so don't go anywhere!" Says Lyly, as she takes her strap off of her body and so does Char. I get up and go jump of the front of the stage and almost fall but catch myself, then try to act like nothing happened but I hear Char and Lyly laughing at me. I wait for them before heading over to the bar as they sit at a booth near the stage. I get the drinks as someone over on the other end says "You guys are great," I replied "thanks I appreciate it" and I blow a little kiss at the mystery figure concealed within the shadows. I then head back over to the booth and hand out my drinks taking a seat.

Harries PoV

He blew a kiss to me. He blew a kiss to me. He blew a freaking kiss to me. "Try not to get red there Harry," said Danny.

"Shut up!" Harry replied trying not to blush anymore, "the shadows must of hid who we are."

"Ya they did cause all three of them are in love with you three, especially Kyle the drummer and my nephew." Uncle Spencer butted in and said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir," Harry says picking up on the hint to go over and talk to him. He goes to get up but freezes from nerves, "What if he doesn't like me or want to talk to me." He says under his breath.

Kyle's PoV

I sit down next to Lyly across from Char and smile and say "We got a fan over at the bar."

"Really how cool, wonder who it is?" stated Char.

"I don't know but I swear his voice seemed similar where have I heard that voice and accent." I say as I look over to the bar and see the figure get up and then stop moving. I look back down trying to figure it out as I take a drink. "Anyways, girls can u believe in a month I'll be 25, God 25 and still single I'm just waiting to be swept off my feet any day!" as I say that I fall off the seat but instead of hitting the floor I'm caught in someone's arms. I look up at my hero and see Harry Judd looking down at me with blue sparkling eyes; Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter standing behind him. "I... I ...I thanks," I say after I finally realize this is real I'm not dreaming.

He smiles down at me looking me in the eye "It's not a problem at all." I look over and see Char and Lyly both in shock as I am. Then I realize he's still holding me in his muscular arms.

"You can set me down now, although I could stay in your arms all day." I smile as he sets me down gentle on the ground. I then hug him and go "My hero!" jokingly of course like those cheesy western movies. The n I see Danny move to sit next to Char and the looks like they are hitting it off same with Dougie and Lyly. I smile and say "Well it looks like the four of them are hitting it off."

"It certainly does that's good they both need it."

"What about you Harry I know u just came out that can be hard trust me I should know, but are you looking or finding anyone for you?"

"I think I may of just found someone I like to get to know." At that I blush and look away from him for a second. I kept thinking is this really happening, am I talking to the sexiest man alive and he's flirting with me! Ok calm down play it cool collected don't screw this up Kyle whatever you do don't tell the story about band camp.

Harries PoV

This guy Kyle I like him already and I've only talked to him for 5 minutes. He's so calm around me it's insane I really like it. He's the first guy I've liked since I came out and he's gay too. I can't believe this is happening. "I like you, Kyle." WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I can't believe how stupid I am. God I'm an idiot.

"I like you too Mr. Judd, but I want to get to know u personally not the press you." I'm saved god he's so sweet and calm. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything you want," I reply.

"The three of you stay here we got to go back on, we got three more songs to play so please stay here." He says with the cutest little look of hope in his eyes that I will stay that makes me shiver a little.

"Yes of course we will." I say as Danny and Dougie nod in agreement. I smile as he walks over to me and kisses my cheek very sweetly. We both turn a light red in reply as he says "That was for catching me."

Kyle's PoV

I hate to have to leave them but I know we must to play the last set. This set I play guitar Lyly on bass and Char on drums. We play three more songs Shine A Light, Lies, and to finish it off we play Smile. When we finish I say "thanks" and I laugh as the three McFly boys clap and whoop and holler. I say "Hey why not come help us put are stuff away so we can hang out sooner?" they all jump to their feet and head over to the stage jumping up onto it to help us out. "Thank you" I say looking at the three of them and then Danny heads over to help Char, Dougie helps Lyly and harry comes to help me.

"You're an amazing musician Kyle you got it all the voice, the ability, and defiantly the looks." "So I don't look good?" I looks down at my clothing and stuff its normal for me A smaller black coat plan tee so complement my skinny chest and little abs.


	2. My place?

Kyle's PoV

"No, no u look great Kyle!" He says blushing a little, "trust me." I can't help but smile at him and blush a little.

"You guys want to come to our place?" I say to everyone, but still not taking my eyes off of Harry.

"I'm in" Harry says.

"Same" both Dougie and Danny say. As I look over I see Dougie and Lyly holding hands, and Char cuddling up next to Danny. I smile and then put my hand in front of Harry fingers extended hoping he will take a hold of my hand. He looks at my hand for a second and then blushes as he takes it in his tangling his fingers in mine. I smile turning to walk out the door pulling him along with me as he walks beside me. Char following with Danny, and Lyly and Dougie following them out.

I turn around outside to ask, "My cars still in the shop so we will have to ride with you all if that's ok?"

"Of course it is but we need to give us directions," Danny says looking at me as he takes Chars hand. "We all came in different cars so I'll take Char in mine."

"Lyly's with me she's all mine." Dougie says with a twinkle in his eye as Lyly cuddles against him. I smile at that and look to Harry.

"Oh you're so with me Kyle I wouldn't let u ride with anyone else. So we will lead u guys follow us. Let's go good looking." I blush at him as he takes the lead taking me to his Mini Cupper which made me smile seeing. He opens the passenger door for me and I slide in trying to act smooth as he closes my door. He then gets in himself and I put my hand in the middle acting like I don't want to hold his hand to see if he takes it by himself. It isn't a second before his hand intertwines with mine sending my heart beating.

"You know I only ever thought that I would hold your hand in my day dreams never in real life."

"So you day dream about me, huh?" I blush a little as he pulls out onto the street.

"Maybe a little but they were dirty things, things that would make u walk funny for a good day." As I say jokingly making him blush a little which makes me smile.

Chars PoV

I can't believe I'm riding to our new home in London in Danny Jones Car. I only ever secretively dreamt about this. He likes me he says, he also says I have a beautiful voice, and sexy. He's the sexy one, I hope that he asks me out, I think he may but I could be wrong. I noticed Lyly and Dougie hit it off like me and Danny. I think Harry and Kyle are about the same way it's hard to tell with them two. "What you thinking about baby girl?" Danny asks looking over.

"Just wondering if we are together or not and about the other four." I say blushing a little nervous to hear his answer.

"Well for us I would like us to be if that's what you want?"

"That would make me very happy Danny." I say leaning over to give him a kiss on his check but he smoothly moves so I give him a little kiss on his lips. "Concentrate on driving Mr. Jones." I say trying not to turn ruby red from the little sweet kiss.

Lyly's PoV

I'm sitting here in Dougies car DOUGIES CAR. Only the most gorgeous most sexy and most amazing bassist ever. He's my idol and my current boyfriend, he asked me out after like one conversation: it wasn't even a long conversation! He asked me if I believed in love at first sight, which I do and so it lead me to believe I love him. I think I really do, I think I'm in love with Dougie Poynter! Should I tell him? No let him say it first. "I think I love you Lyly, I know it's soon but remember how I asked about love at first sight well you're the reason why. I never believed until now, but you changed that."

"I think I love you too Dougie." As I lean over and kiss his cheek.

Kyle's PoV

I finally get Harry to where we need to be as I get out opening the gate to the house. I chuckle and say "get ready" as Harry looks at me with a look of confusion on his face. "You'll see" as he begins to drive, his jaw drops as he sees a huge mansion the size of a hotel. I laugh at him and say "welcome to Spencer Manner, pick up your jaw it seems it hit the floor." The house I always thought was too much but it had enough rooms for us all. To know just how big this place is ill telling you this it has 8 bathrooms, ya that's right 8. I get out of the car and I hear "Oh My God!" and "AHHH!" and I smile and say "Go pick a room there's 13 different ones! Oh and guys keep it down tonight my uncle and aunt do live here too." They all chuckle and run upstairs as I look at Harry "Race ya!" I shoot up the stairs and then I peak back seeing him right on my tail so I stop instantly making him run into me. To my surprise he hit me so hard that we fell onto the floor and I landed below him and I looked at him smile as he looked back hoping he'd kiss me. He didn't to my surprise he smirked and got up and ran into an untaken room. I chuckle and get up going into the room looking for him, he isn't there but then I hear "Click" and I turn around as he jumps on me and makes me land onto the bed with a thud and kisses me softly.


	3. Abuse

Char's PoV

Spencer's place is amazing, Danny and I already got lost together, but I'm not complaining. We found a room finally and we decided to lie down on the bed and relax. "I can't believe that were together Danny."

"Why not? You know when you're young you wonder about love and who you'll fall for well I always dreamt of this amazing girl who could sing and play guitar. She was so nice that she could make you feel better any time of day. She was so amazing that you would secretively be jealous of her but love her all the same. She had the most beautiful smile, and eyes that could pull you in from a mile away. Well who knew I'd actually find that girl when I got older."

"God Danny you know how to make a girl feel special." I say blushing massively as he leans over and kisses my cheek. Then he moves to my lips kissing me softly and I feel an emotional tug as he pulls me deeper into the kiss. I moan lightly as he growls in response making me blush as he kisses me again getting closer until he was on top of me kissing me.

Lyly's PoV

Dougies so amazing he really is he's all I ever wanted in a guy and more. We jumped into the first room we saw and he pinned me against the door kissing me sweetly and softly. He made me melt just from his touch; he'd do whatever I said whenever I said it. If I said stop he froze right there and then. He treated me like a princess and it made me feel so loved and wanted that I couldn't get enough. I didn't know what was going to happen tonight but I knew it was going to be one of the most amazing nights I'd ever have.

Kyle's PoV

He kissed me finally! God it was better than I could have imagined he tricked me into this room just so he could corner me on a bed. I'm not going to let him have me fully tonight no but I'm going to mess with him a little. We kissed more and more passionately and he stuck his tongue out and touched my lips and I opened letting him in. I then fought back teasingly I used my tongue to push his back as I flipped us over on the bed. I then broke the kiss for some air. I smiled down to him and said "God that was better than I imagined."

"Come here and kiss me again Mr." as I lean down going to kiss him again but then I jump up off of him and run out the door.

"Come get me Mr. Judd" he jumps up trying to catch up but I know the house to well and its many rooms. I find the room I was looking for my old room, when I was 10 I came here for the summer. The room was a little out dated but still, he followed me and went to grab me but stopped as he saw the room, "this is my old room." He looked around and saw a picture I had on my cabinet and went and picked it up.

"Who's this?" I looked at the picture for a second then I sat on my bed in aw struck.

"That's….. My mom…. Dad and brother," I saw trying to hold back tears. Harry came and sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's been a long time since I saw my parents, my amazing mom, and my abuser."


	4. My Story

Harries PoV

His what? No that can't be Kyle was abused when he was younger… That's beyond horrible, I can't believe it. "What do you mean Kyle?"

"I had a very bad childhood, well really beginning of my life. My dad was a horrible man and very terrifying in a lot of ways. He would abuse me emotionally and physically sometimes." Kyle starts to cry softly tears running down his face. "He made me to the point where I almost took my own life. Without my friends I would have." I take the picture and I put it away forever so that Kyle doesn't have to see his face again then I look at him.

"Kyle you will never ever have to be with him again I promise you that I am here and I will keep him away from you because I love you Kyle."

"Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart I do." As I say that I sit down next to Kyle and put my arm around him. Then I gentle reach up and wipe away one of his tears and he smiles at me and then kisses me softly.

"I love you too, Harry"

Kyle's PoV

He is so caring and sweet I can't see my life without him now that's for sure. I reach for him and hug him tightly, it feels like everything that happened to me was nothing anymore I had Harry to make it all better. I then pulled away for a second and got up to show him one last thing as I lifted my shirt up a little to reveal a hidden scar. Harry gasped and then looked at me shocked at what he saw. "This is the only thing I ever got from my dad. It's from a knife, he threw it at the wall but instead it clipped me." At the end of me saying that I can't help but look down thinking of the terror of my childhood.

"No one will ever hurt you like that or beat u like that again. I will be here for you protecting you for all my life Kyle. What your dad did was beyond wrong." He came up to me and pulled my shirt back down and then leaned down so he could kiss me pushing my head back up I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I love you, Harry" and I pecked his lips once.

"I love you more," then he pulled me towards the bed and we laid back on the bed. We laid there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes but turned out to be hours to our surprise. "Your eyes are amazing their hazel yet every time I look they look different in some way."

"Thank you," I say blushing a little bit.

"I love it when I make you blush, you get even sexier than before which I find near impossible. In fact its killing me not to take you right now."

"Who's stopping you?"


End file.
